trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AdamantRevolutionary
>Be the Rebellious One Your name is Phidal Unismo. Your interests include politics, combat and philosophy - and especially guerilla warfare and revolution. You're very headstrong and stubborn, and your favorite pasttime is challenging authority. On the flip side, you are blindly loyal and supportive of regimes that you like, which pretty much include any government build on revolution and uprising. Your interest in rebellion and undermining authority stem from being a member of one of the lowest rungs on the Hemospectrum, as well as a natural tendancy to be aggressive. Despite your angry demeanor, you don't harbor ill intent or villainy for your fellow Trolll - you believe that a leader needs to look out for all of his people and treat them equally, even if that means being a massive pain in the bone bulge to all of them. >Examine Hive Phidal's hive is constructed from local wood and hand crafted nails, having built it himself after a complication resulted with the carpenter drones (meaning he turned them away in some misguided belief that taking the hardest fucking possible method and accidentally shooting nails into yourself in the process made you a real revolutionary). In a rare moment of not being a useless and irriating piece of shit, his Lusus aided heavily in raising planks and lifting him to construct the higher levels - because of this, he is highly skilled with a nail gun and he is adding new expansions constantly. >Examine Respiteblock Phidal's Respiteblock is located near the top of the hive, and is covered in posters displaying his idols: TROLL CHE and TROLL EL JEFE. Sometimes you write your own name on them and pretend that 'you are the revolutionary. its you. ' Your respiteblock also includes a number of nailgun targets that you shoot at to relieve stress. The images on some make them work better than others. Your nailgun is hung on the wall with pride when you don't have it captchalogued, and you're meticulous when it comes to cleaning it. >Examine Relationships Examine TrollSlum Ithlena Isthesis (mythicalEngineer) -tHE sit-UATION wITH ar-GEAD, ith-LENA aND my-SELF iS troub-LING... i on-LY hOPE tHAT sHE dOES nOT hOLD a gRUDGE ag-AINST mE aND dOES nOT aCT rash-LY iN tHE fut-URE. Revyss Ycroda (aluminiumKing) - a slip-PERY tROLL iF i ev-ER sAW oNE, i sHOULD wATCH hIM ve-RY care-FULLY. Salvia Datura (lucidHallucinogen) - tHERE aRE mORE prod-UCTIVE tHINGS tO dO iN a tIME oF wAR tHAN gET hIGH, hip-PIE! Demens Vomica (psychopathicAnathema) - odd-LY cALM des-PITE hER troll-TAG, al-THOUGH i dON'T tHINK she-'LL ev-ER sup-PORT eit-HER sIDE oF tHE rev-OLUTION. Amazar Lutoben (superiorInstrumentalist) - hon-ORABLE, iF a lit-TLE hARD tO rEAD. it-'S a sHAME hE'S oN tHE ot-HER tEAM, hE sEEMS tHE mOST com-PETENT oUT oF aNY-ONE. Raelis Sepius (serpentMedic) - qUITE tHE med-IC, ev-EN iF i sus-PECT he-'S samp-LING hIS oWN gOODS. i aM jeal-OUS oF tHE oth-ER tEAM fOR hav-ING hIM ab-OARD. Argead Hyllus (encroachmentArchtect) - hATE hATE hATE hATE hAAAATTEEEEEEE! ((While Phidal would never openly admit it, he respects Argead for his skills as a tactician and thinks that they would be unstoppable if they ever teamed up. There are also hateful blossomings of ♠ for Argead within Phidal.)) Allios Perynt (mitigatedPalliative) - nO op-INIONS yET, al-THOUGH hE iS a gREEN bLOOD aND mAY lEAK in-FORMATION tO tHE ene-MY. Likllu Pont'caa (vocalOvertone) - it-'S sur-PRISINGLY eas-Y tO lOSE aLL ang-RY tHOUGHTS aND feel-INGS wHILE talk-ING tO hER, wHICH iS a lit-TLE un-SETTLING bUT ul-TIMATELY en-JOYABLE. Tettra Sedect (teemingProngs) - we-'RE moi-RAILS, aND sHE cAN al-WAYS tALK sOME sENSE in-TO mE wHEN i'M iN oNE oF mY mom-ENTS oF in-TENSE burn-ING hat-RED aND an-GER. Acroto Portis (armlessFighter) - hE hAS ad-APTED des-PITE hIS ob-VIOUS hand-ICAP, aND i res-PECT hIM fOR nOT brood-ING oN hIS con-DITION bUT in-STEAD thriv-ING re-GARDLESS. Kimio Paracelsus (crushingAlchemist) - nOT ve-RY com-BATIVE oR hos-TILE, aND hE sPENDS hIS fREE tIME pick-ING flow-ERS... nor-MALLY i wOULD lOATHE sUCH a tROLL iF on-LY fOR hIS oWN use-LESSNESS, bUT con-VERSATIONS wITH hIM aRE us-UALLY ex-TREMELY prod-UCTIVE aND gen-UINELY int-ERESTING. Maleno Coggle (affableTinker) - ve-RY trust-ING, iF a lit-TLE nai-VE. sTILL, hE iS aN ass-ET tO tHE rev-OLUTION aND yOU hOLD hIM iN gOOD stand-ING. Veres Gherer (musicalDanger) - qUITE stUCK uP wITH nO rea-SON tO bE, bUT aT lEAST hE'S oN oUR sIDE... i on-LY hOPE tHAT hE dOES nOT sym-PATHIZE wITH am-AZAR be-CAUSE oF a sHARED tASTE iN mus-IC... Magnea Sulpha (roboticBlacksmith) - yET an-OTHER supp-ORTER oF tHE rev-OLUTION, hER know-LEDGE oF rob-OTICS iS ve-RY im-PRESSIVE. sHE iS a tROLL tHAT i high-LY res-PECT. Riotte Norquel (xanthicInsignia) - sHE sEEMS tO gen-UINELY hATE high-BLOODS, aND fROM hER ac-TIONS sHE sEEMS ve-RY supp-ORTIVE oF tHE rev-OLUTION. qUITE tHE sol-DIER, ev-EN iF i dO nOT kNOW hER per-SONALLY yET. Zillie Partea (sizzlingFirecracker) - hER com-SUMPTION OF al-COHOL un-SETTLES mE, aS i rare-LY (iF ev-ER) dRINK dUE tO con-STANTLY up-HOLDING mili-TARY bear-ING. sTILL, i fIND hER in-TRIGING fOR hER out-SPOKENNESS aND fOR be-ING tHE oNE oth-ER tROLL wHO dis-PLAYS thEIR an-GER aND annoy-ANCE oN tHEIR sLEEVE. >Examine Trivia *Phidal's name is a play on Fidel Castro, from whom he is partially inspired. His beret, hair and the general look of his uniform is inspired by Che Guevara. *Phidal's last name is made from the last 6 letters of the Spanish word Comunismo, meaning Communism. *Phidal uses military terminology and Spanish when appropriate while typing, as well as also using Spanish occasionally when speaking. *His horns were originally intended to resemble the barrel and front sight of a handgun, but when put together they form the arrow from his symbol. *Phidal's symbol is the ancient Greek sign for Ares, the God of War. It can be interpreted as a shield and spear, or as the circle representing the Self and the arrow representing direction - meaning the abilitiy to take action and accomplish goals. *Phidal and Argead are opposites in many ways - for example, Phidal is an expert in leadership but lacks any kind of strategic mindset, and Argead is a cunning strategist who lacks leadership ability. Their blood colors (yellowish-orange and light blue) are even opposites as well. *Phidal's two fangs are meant to resemble nails, the ammunition for his weapon of choice. They also make him look like a Saber Toothed Tiger that's been dropped on it's face. *His Lusus is a Bald Eagle that is always harassing him and trying to keep him from making any kind of war preparations within his hive. Totally not a tongue in cheek reference to real life events. Category:Insurrection